


Forgivness

by yuyumihana



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Forgive Me, Forgiveness, Gen, Other, Post-Pokemon Black 2 & White 2, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyumihana/pseuds/yuyumihana
Summary: This is a very short story of the post Black & White Pokemon series, I guess. Conversation between N and Ghetsis. I kept it short however, I think no more words are needed in this one. I wrote it to a picture I finished drawing today. I hope you will enjoy it.





	Forgivness

N was standing in the middle of a big snowy field. Surrounded by high mountains the green haired young man was staring at Dragonspiral Tower. He liked coming back here together with Hilda. It reminded them of those good old days when they were fighting against each other. She - as an ordinary trainer with a great potential and he - the King of Team Plasma. Hilda was in the middle of her journey back then and so was N. Later on, after hearing some bitter words from his father, fledgling Champion N decided to leave Unova forever. However, the further away Natural Harmonia was going the more the guy couldn't stop thinking about everyone he had left - Hilda, his foster sisters, Pokémon, even Ghetsis. He wondered what was happening to Team Plasma when he was away. What was going to happen to all Pokémon? What other plot Ghetsis was preparing? Those consideration were keeping occupy his mind all the time. It was impossible for young Harmonia to keep his mind calm. So he returned. And so, after being gone for a while trying to find N, did Hilda. They got very close since then and enjoyed each other company. They were spending a lot of time together but today N decided to go out alone. Sometimes he liked spending free time like this. Only him and his own thoughts. Then, suddenly something put him from the stroke. The young man heard some steps becoming louder and louder. Puffy snow made it even more difficult to walk. However it wasn’t a big problem for some strong-willed and determined ones…

„Oh… So you found me…” N said to a person getting close to him.

„N… I have something important to tell you.” The person replied with a very calm voice. He thrust his sword on the soil and slowly took his hand from it.

„I’m listening.” resounded N’s words.

The man N was talking to was wearing a long black coat which created a big contrast between itself and the milkshake white snow on the huge field. That man looked differently from how N always remembered him. He was sad. Genuinely sad. And N had no doubt about it. He just felt it. 

„… Everything seems clear like never before. Now I know…” The person reached N and stood right in front of him. “Who I really was.” The man claimed. He, who has always been this very tall and dignified guy, now seemed completely helpless in the eyes of his foster son. 

„Father…” this word sounded incredibly soothing in N’s lips. 

„No… Don’t…” The guy was trying to gather his thoughts. “I don’t deserve being called like this. I never did.” Ghetsis finally broke the silence looking N in his eyes.

„It’s not true. No matter what, you will always be my father. Real or not… It doesn’t matter.” N replied with a mild smile. 

„I didn’t do even a single decent thing to be treat this good.” N’s father was shaking his head.

„That’s not true. Remember when you were teaching me how to speak? We had a lot of fun! Real fun!” N said happily, gently touching Ghetsis’ chest with his fist. Snowy wind was flowing though hair of them both. 

„Yes, I remember.” the man slightly smiled. „However it surprise me that you do. You were so young.” 

„Of course I do.” N turned his head to the sun which was tenderly caressing the tower. He closed his eyes exposing his face to the soft light. Memories from his childhood fastly run through his head. Some of them was bitter indeed but N was never pondering on them that much. 

„N, I’ve been the worst version of myself anyone could ever imagine. I was such a cold-hearted serial liar. No surprise I’m completely alone now.” Full of remorse Ghetsis touched his forehead with his left hand. He furrowed his eyebrows in pain. 

„You’re not.” N turned back to his foster father. 

„I shouldn’t even dare to ask for that but…” The man places his palm on N’s right arm. „N… Will you…” Ghetsis got down on his knees closing his fist tightly. „Forgive me?” The man begged with expression of sorrow on his face. He turned his face to the ground. Oh, is that real?! Looks like… N noticed a small tear on his father cheek. The young man leaned over Ghetsis and placed his hands on the man’s shoulder. 

„I will.” N agreed. „Actually… You’re already been forgiven, father.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you already got here that probably means you have read my story. I'd like to thank you for taking your time here. 
> 
> I know most see Ghetsis as a total monster without any chance to change etc. Hovewer, I gave him a chance here because why not? There is a beautiful that inspired me to write this. A polish song called Nieznajomy (Little Stranger) by Dawid Podsiadło. I recomment you listening to it.
> 
> Because I believe people may change and make the world better.


End file.
